deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Martial Arts
Most warriors in the show have their own melee style fighting that is unique to their skill. Gladiator Combat http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Roman_gladiator_types There are many different styles of gladiator combat depending on the type of gladiator and the weapons they used. The murmillo and the thraex were protected by helmets, manicas (arm guards) and shields and fought with swords, attacking head on, while the retiarius only had a shoulder-guard for protection, fought with a trident and fishing net, and relied on speed and agility. Iaido Iaido is the two handed sword based martial art of Samurai and Ninjas. It focuses on sword clashing, parrying and drawing the sword from its sheath while attacking at the same time. Iaijutsu Iaijutsu is the skill of attacking someone by unsheathing your sword. It is extremely fast, being almost impossible to react. The Ninja's Ninjato was designed to be faster with the iaijutsu by having a sheath that was larger than the sword. Kyūdō Kyūdō is the archery skill used for bows like the Yumi. A Kyūdō expert can easily shoot the eyes of a person from 30ft away. Naginatajutsu Naginatajutsu is the skill used for a Naginata. Ninjutsu Focuses on stealth, speed, agility, and stamina. Ninjutsu also involves combat techniques such as striking, joint manipulation, throws and the use of many weapons. Weapons used in Ninjutsu are Nihonto (swords), tanto (knives), kussari (flexible weapons), shuriken (throwing blades), hooked tools such as sai, shuko, and kama, and fire tools. Self control over ones mind is also a key in Ninjutsu to even control the movements of your opponent. Ninjas were also known for not only their camouflage, but ability to hide, climb and escape situations. This military traching is divided into sub martial arts such as jutaijitsu or throws, locks and nerve strikes, dakentaijitsu punches, kicks, clawing, striking. and others like evading via flips, rolls, and leaps. Ninjutsu is the art of the warrior, art survival, and art of winning. Kusarigamajutsu The art of using a Kusarigama. It involves using the advantages of the chain to tangle opponents by their weapon, arm or feet and using that sudden moment where the opponent is stunned or blocked to kill with the scythe. Pankration Pankration is a ancient greek wrestling that uses lethal moves like fishhooking and aiming at vital areas of the body. Some blows were designed to deliver instant kills. Spartans mastered this martial art and would sometimes kill their training parter due to the brutality of the training. Alexander the Great also mastered this fighting style. Systema The Spetsnaz fighting style. Involves learning how to flip and spin in prone positions. Also has various gun disarming techniques. Kung Fu Kung Fu is a Chinese martial arts which has speed, flexibility and fast hand techniques, also perform strong kicks as well. It was originally developed and used by the Shaolin Monks/Chinese Buddhist Monks, which they later taught to the Ming Warriors and taught them how to tighten their hard bodies. However this deadly martial art can be traced back to the Xia (2800BC), Shang (1700BC), Zhou(1056BC) dynasties as kung fu was originally developed by the yellow emperor and the chinese warriors during these times. In modern times, famous martial artists learn how to use Kung Fu such as Bruce Lee, Jet Li and Jackie Chan. Kung Fu has great performances particularly in China and Hong Kong. Lua Lua or Kapu Kuialua is an ancient polynesian martial art used by the Maori warriors and Hawaiians. And includes punching kicking bone breaking and pressure point attacks. Mau rākau Mau rākau is the weapon based martial art of the Maori. Zulu Stick Fighting Zulu Stick Fighting is an African martial art practised by the Zulus, a method of training young warriors which Shaka Zulu excelled at. Zulu Stick Fighting places emphasis on agility and speed, and each combatant is armed with one stick used to attack, and another stick or a shield used for defence. Boxing The Nazi Waffen SS learned and practiced boxing as part of their training. Pistol Whip Gatka Gatka and Shastar Vidiya are the ancient Indian weapon-based martial arts. Gatka was developed in the Punjab region in Northern India. Shastar Vidiya focuses on the idea of living life as a warrior. This area is the homeland to many of India's warrior castes. It is the main martial-art of the Sikhs,Rajputs and other Northern warrior classes. It incorporates several Indian weapons such as the following: *Talwar: curved sword *Kirpan: Sharp ceremonial sword worn by baptized sikhs at all times *Lathi: stick of bamboo from one to three meters in length *Flexible weapons, such as whips and chains. *Churi: knife *Bow and arrow: either traditional Indian steel recurve bows or true composite bows made of wood, horn and sinew. Arrows used are usually fletched reed arrows with tanged steel points. *Barcha: spear *Khanda: traditional Sikh and Rajput straight sword. *Peshkarj: dagger *Kukri: bent sword which broadens towards the point *Chakram: circular edged weapon that can be thrown. Smaller specimens can be worn like bangles and used as brass knuckles. *Bagh Nakh: leopard's claw, a spiked weapon worn on the hand similar to the Japanese shuko *Katar: dagger able to pierce armor Gatka is derived from the Hindi word "Gada" roughly translating as mace or club. Gatka is also the name used for a fighting stick used in the Punjabi martial art. It is a defensive fighting-style and offensive. It focuses on infusing spiritual and physical/mental toughness and purity. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q96Vq0BXx7U Fencing Krav Maga Krav Maga is an Israeli combat style designed for the Israeli Army. It uses lethal strikes to the eyes, groin, throat, etc. as well as being able to disarm opponents with guns, knives, sticks, ropes and finish them. Close Quarters Defense Form of combat used by the US Navy Seals. Half-Sword Half-Sword is a fencing style used by grabbing the sword blade with your hand to parry and increase the strength of a thrust. Because of how dangerous it is for the hands, the warrior must have some armor covering their arms and hands to use this fighting style (although experienced fighters have confirmed that this is not mandatory, so long as the blade doesn't slide in this grip). SOCP Hapkido-Taekwondo Hybrid Wrestling Form of combat used by the Celts during warfare. Category:Deadliest Warrior wiki Category:Martial Arts Category:Lists